VOCES DEL TIEMPO: MITSUKI HIDEN
by Shiro Aliss
Summary: Mitsuki tenia mucha horas por delante, muchas situaciones que vivir, pero, acaso... Inojin era celoso? Mitsuki vs Inojin, a quien se lo llevara la ambulancia. Este fic participa del Reto "Vinetas de la Nueva Generación" del foro Leado Ninja.


¡Hola! Aquí me presento desde mi computadora con el one-shot que participara para este reto:

DISCLAIMER: **Este fic participa en el Reto "Viñetas de la Nueva Generación" del foro Legado Ninja.**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-entonces, este es tu primer día en la aldea. Bienvenido.

…

-…Y PRESTEN ATENCIÓN, QUE ESTE DIA ES SU PRIMER DIA EN UNA ACADEMIA NINJA

…

-¿lo viste?

-como no verle, ¡estiro su brazo!

…

-Hola, me llamo Mitsuki.

-yo Boruto.

…

-Nanadaime, el niño que fue trasladado a la aldea…

-¿qué le pasa al chico?

…

..

.

"LAS VOCES DEL TIEMPO: MITZUKI HIDEN"

.

..

…

-mañana será el examen.

Los alumnos salieron del salón después de las palabras del sensei: Shino.

-Mitsuki. Hoy tengo que buscar a mi padre para jugar, nos vemos mañana, suerte en tu entrenamiento –me dijo Boruto mientras se alejaba.

Camine con disimulo por las calles de Konoha. Me pare sobre la puerta de cierta casa, toque, y alguien (mi compañero rubio de la academia) abrió la puerta.

-hola Inojin

-¿y otra vez vienes a ver a MI papá?

Inojin es buen compañero, pero actúa diferente cuando le visito en su casa, él es muy celoso.

-solo pasaba de casualidad por el barrio, escuche algo en esta casa y al mirar me di cuenta…

-mi papá no está.

-que aquí vives y vine a saludarte y… -le mire la cara de Inojin, ahí decía: "ya se ese cuento"- ¿enserio Sai no está?

-no, volverá hoy de una misión y me ayudara a MI en mi entrenamiento.

Chico celoso.

-Hola –dice Sai apareciendo atrás de Inojin.

Cuando vengo a preguntar por Sai Inojin me dice que no está, y a los segundos después aparece Sai. Así siempre pasa.

Sai salió de la casa y le dijo a Inojin que volvería en cinco minutos (Inojin no despego la vista de mí y Sai hasta que nos alejamos bastante) entonces con Sai fuimos hacia la torre del Hokage.

Sai me ayuda con mi estancia en la ciudad.

-¿mañana será el examen?

-si –le conteste- todos están entrenando, aunque…

-¿con quién entrenaras?

-creo que lo hare por mi cuenta…

-yo podría ayudarte a entrenar junto con Inojin.

-no creo que encaje muy bien –le respondí cuando llegamos a unos metros de la entrada de la torre, Sai me pidió que esperara ahí.

Es mejor entrenar por mi cuenta, no todos entenderían como manejo mi estilo de pelea.

Me quede ahí esperando.

-Mitsuki.

Cuando voltee a ver vi que Inojin estaba a metros cerca de mí.

-¿vaya y que haces por aquí? Viniste a acompañar a tu padre, ¿no?

-Mitsuki, ¿practicarías en entrenamiento con migo y con mi papá?

Inojin empezó a posicionar sus manos hacia adelante, haciendo la posición inicial de manos para realizar la técnica del clan Yamanaka.

-¿y si iniciamos con el entrenamiento?

Yo me quede parado en frente de Inojin, salte hacia atrás para esquivar la técnica posesión de mente.

-¿Por qué me buscas pelea? –dije mientras caía sentado en cuclillas sobre el suelo.

-esto es un entrenamiento –me dijo para luego sacar un pincel y su pergamino, dibujo en él un león, lo invoco y se montó en él y al momento salieron dos que estaban ocultos entre el la torre.

La gente se espantó y se alejó de nosotros.

Inojin y sus leones corrieron hacia mí.

Yo corrí hacia otro lado de la ciudad.

Inojin me persiguió hasta que en una de las avenidas me detuve para enfrentarlo.

Es verdad, no es la primera vez que peleo con Inojin.

…

Inojin y yo seguíamos peleando después de varios minutos.

-¡Inojin! –exclamaron Sai y la Sr. Ino al ver a su hijo peleando contra mí, en plena avenida y con gente mirándonos como si fuéramos un espectáculo.

Ellos fueron a sostener a Inojin mientras él se caía poco a poco, él estaba muy débil. Tal vez eso signifique que yo gane el encuentro, ¿no?

Yo igual me caí semi desmayado a suelo como Inojin, solo que yo tendré que esperar a una ambulancia a diferencia de él…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando abrí los ojos note que me cargaban.

-¿y la ambulancia?

-¿es lo primero que me dirás?

Mire enfrente mí, luego mire a lado, Boruto me estaba cargando y Sarada iba con nosotros.

-qué bueno que me lleven ustedes, no quería que la ambulancia me lleve…

-no importa, Mitsuki. Para la próxima solo háblame y entonces iremos los dos a encarar a Inojin –me animo Boruto.

-sí, te llamare –sonreí ante la idea.

-¡por supuesto! ¡Ya veremos a quien se lo lleva la ambulancia, dattebasa!

He escuchado que cuando te conviertes en ninja, te posicionan en un equipo de tres genin y un jounin, que bueno sería tenerlos a ellos de compañeros de equipo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yo, Boruto y Sarada nos convertimos tanto en ninjas como en compañero de equipo.

Después de pasar por muchos momentos (misiones realmente) llego algo que si esperaba pasara.

Rock Lee se posicionó en medio de la tarima.

-¡Mitsuki vs Inojin, Empiecen!

Aquí es cuando quiero demostrar muchas cosas.

…

-Entonces, es tu primer día en la aldea. Bienvenido. Soy Sai, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mitsuki. Eres la primera con la que hablo.

-sí, espero que te lleves bien con los demás, mira, él es mi hijo Inojin.

-hola, Inojin. Llevémonos bien.

-hola, Mitsuki.

…

-…Y PRESTEN ATENCIÓN, QUE ESTE DIA ES SU PRIMER DIA EN UNA ACADEMIA NINJA. Y LES ADVIERTO, NO HABLEN MIENTRAS EXPLICO.

-¿Shino Aburame…? ¿Qué tiene en los ojos?

-SHHH…

…

-¿lo viste?

-como no verle, ¡estiro su brazo!

-esa técnica, la usas cortando tus articulaciones con chacra, ¿verdad?

-si sensei.

-Mitsuki, ¿te comiste la Gomu Gomu no mi?

…

-Hola, me llamo Mitsuki.

-yo Boruto.

-¡tú eres el que puede estirar los brazos!

-si

…

-Nanadaime, el niño que fue trasladado a la aldea…

-¿qué le pasa al chico?

-¿en qué equipo lo pondrá?

-lo estuve pensando, Mitsuki es problemático desde que peleo con tu hijo.

Boruto y Sarada pueden llevarse bien con él.

-y… sabe ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿O por qué parece no tenerlos?

-a bueno eso es porque sus padres son igual de problemáticos que él ttebayo.

 **FIN**


End file.
